historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
House of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha
Holy Polish Empire Grand Duchy of Lithuania Kingdom of Belgium Kingdom of Portugal Kingdom of Bulgaria United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland | titles = Duke of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha (1826–1918) King of Poland (1814–1919) Grand Duke of Lithuania (1814–1919) King of the Belgians (1831–present) King of Portugal and the Algarves (1837–1910) Prince of Bulgaria (1887–1908) King of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland (1901–1917) Tsar of Bulgaria (1908–1946) | founder = Ernest I, Duke of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha | current head = Andreas, Prince of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha | founding year = 1826 | dissolution = | deposition = 1918 (in Saxe-Coburg and Gotha) | ethnicity = German | cadet branches = *Belgian Royal Family *British Royal Family *Saxe-Coburg-Gotha-Koháry **Braganza-Saxe-Coburg-Gotha (Portugal) **Bulgarian Royal Family}} The House of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha ( ; German: Haus Sachsen-Coburg und Gotha) is a German dynasty that ruled the duchy of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha, which was one of the Ernestine duchies. It is a cadet branch of the Saxon House of Wettin. Founded by Ernest Anton, the sixth duke of Saxe-Coburg-Saalfeld, it has been the royal house of several European monarchies. Branches currently reign in Belgium through the descendants of Leopold I, and in the United Kingdom and the other Commonwealth realms through the descendants of Prince Albert. Due to anti-German sentiment in the United Kingdom during World War I, George V changed the name of his branch from Saxe-Coburg and Gotha to Windsor in 1917. The same happened in 1920 in Belgium, where the name was changed to "der Belgen" (Dutch) or "des Belges" (French), meaning "of the Belgians". History The first duke of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha was Ernest I, who reigned from 1826 until his death in 1844. He had previously been Duke of Saxe-Coburg-Saalfeld (as Ernest III) from 1806 until the duchy was reorganized in 1826. Ernst's younger brother Leopold became King of the Belgians in 1831, and his descendants continue to serve as Belgian head of state. Léopold's only daughter, Princess Charlotte of Belgium, was the consort of Maximilian I of Mexico, and she was known as Empress Carlota of Mexico in the 1860s. Ernst's nephew Ferdinand married Queen Maria II of Portugal, and his descendants continued to rule Portugal until that country became a republic in 1910. Ernest I's second son, Prince Albert (1819–1861), married Queen Victoria in 1840, and thus is the progenitor of the United Kingdom's current royal family, called Windsor since 1917. In 1826, a cadet branch of the house inherited the Hungarian princely estate of Koháry, and converted to Roman Catholicism. Its members managed to marry an imperial princess of Brazil, an archduchess of Austria, a royal princess of "the French", a royal princess of Belgium and a royal princess of Saxony. A scion of this branch, also named Ferdinand, became Prince, and then Tsar, of Bulgaria, and his descendants continued to rule there until 1946. The current head of the House of Bulgaria, the former Tsar Simeon II who was deposed and exiled after World War II, goes by the name Simeon Sakskoburggotski and served as Bulgaria's prime minister from 2001 to 2005. The ducal house consisted of all male-line descendents of John Ernest IV, Duke of Saxe-Coburg-Saalfeld legitimately born of an equal marriage, males and females (the latter until their marriage), their wives in equal and authorised marriages, and their widows until remarriage. According to the House law of the Duchy of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha the full title of the Duke was: We, Ernst, Duke of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha, Jülich, Cleves and Berg, also Angria and Westphalia, Landgrave in Thuringia, Margrave of Meissen, Princely Count of Henneberg, Count of the Mark and Ravensberg, Lord of Ravenstein and Tonna, et cetera. There were two official residences, in Gotha and Coburg. Therefore, the whole ducal court, including the Court Theater, had to move twice a year: from Gotha to Coburg for the summer and from Coburg to Gotha for the winter.Janet Robinson and Joe Robinson, Handbook of Imperial Germany (Bloomington, Indiana: AuthorHouse, 2009), page 87 For the Court Theater, two almost identical buildings had to be built in 1840 in Gotha (destroyed in the Second World War) and Coburg (now the Coburg State Theater) and thereafter maintained at the same time. In addition to the residential castles, Friedenstein in Gotha and Ehrenburg in Coburg, the Ducal family also used the Schloss Reinhardsbrunn in Gotha as well as the Rosenau and Callenberg Castles in Coburg and the hunting lodge Greinburg Castle, Grein, Austria. Branches ]] Ducal branch Dukes, 1826–1918 * Ernest I 1826–1844 * Ernest II 1844–1893 * Alfred 1893–1900 * Charles Edward 1900–1918 Heads of the house since 1918 * Charles Edward 1918–1954 * Friedrich Josias 1954–1998 * Andreas 1998–''present'' Although the ducal branch is eponymous with the dynasty, its head is not the genealogically or agnatically senior member of the family. In 1893, the reigning duke died childless, whereupon the throne would have devolved, by male primogeniture, upon the British branch descended from Prince Albert. However, as heirs to the British throne, Albert's descendants consented and the law of the duchy ratified that the ducal throne would not be inherited by the British monarch or heir apparent. Therefore, the German duchy became a secundogeniture, hereditary among the younger princes of the British royal family who belonged to the House of Wettin, and their male-line descendants. Instead of the future Edward VII of the United Kingdom inheriting the duchy, it was diverted to his next brother, Prince Alfred, Duke of Edinburgh. Upon the latter's death without surviving sons, it went to the youngest grandson of Prince Albert and Queen Victoria, Prince Charles Edward, Duke of Albany. Charles Edward's uncle Prince Arthur, Duke of Connaught and his male line had renounced their claim. Although senior by birth, they were either not acceptable to the German Emperor as a member of the British military or unwilling to move to Germany. The current head of the ducal branch is Andreas, Prince of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha. File:Wappen Sachsen Coburg Gotha.png|Coat of arms of the duchy of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha File:House of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha.png|Heraldic shield of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha File:Saxe Coburg Gotha Leopold Personal Duke of.PNG|Personal arms of the family since the reign of Charles Edward File:Prince Andreas.jpg|Andreas, Prince of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha (b. 1943), head of the ducal branch File:Coburg-Veste4.jpg|Veste Coburg, ancestral seat of the House of Saxe-Coburg File:Coburg-Ehrenburg1.jpg|Ehrenburg Palace, Coburg (summer residence) File:Gotha Schloss 1900.jpg|Friedenstein Castle, Gotha (winter residence) File:Reinhardsbrunn Schloss Winter.JPG|Reinhardsbrunn Castle, Gotha File:CO Schloss Rosenau1.jpg|Rosenau Castle, Coburg File:Schloss Callenberg Luftbild.jpg|Callenberg Castle, Coburg File:Greinburg.jpg|Greinburg Castle, Grein, Austria House of Saxe-Coburg-Gotha-Koháry The House of Saxe-Coburg-Gotha-Koháry is the Catholic cadet branch of the House of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha. It was founded with the marriage of Prince Ferdinand of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha, second son of Francis, Duke of Saxe-Coburg-Saalfeld, with Princess Maria Antonia Koháry de Csábrág. Their elder son Prince Ferdinand married Queen Maria II of Portugal and became king himself, while their younger son Prince August inherited the estates of the House of Koháry in Hungary and Austria. August's youngest son became Ferdinand I of Bulgaria. Coburgbastei 05.JPG|Palais Coburg Vienna, today a Hotel. Svaty anton1 (cropped).JPG|Palace of Svätý Anton in Slovakia, today a museum. Ebenthal - Schloss Coburg.JPG|Ebenthal, Lower Austria, today private property Schloss Walterskirchen.jpg|Walterskirchen castle near Poysdorf, Lower Austria is still owned by the family. L'Huillier-Coburg Palace.jpg|Edelény Palace, acquired 1831, today owned by the Hungarian state. of Portugal of the House of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha]] Kingdom of Portugal In Portugal, the former royal house is usually not distinguished from the House of Braganza. * Pedro V (1853–1861) * Luís I (1861–1889) * Carlos I (1889–1908) * Manuel II (r. 1908–1910, d.1932) Manuel II died childless in 1932. He recognized as his successor his uncle Duarte Nuno, Duke of Braganza, who is not a descendant of Ferdinand II or the house of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha. Duarte Nuno and his successors are members of the House of Braganza. File:35- Rei D. Manuel II - O Patriota.jpg|King Manuel II (r. 1908–1910, d.1932) of the House of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha]] Kingdom of Bulgaria * Ferdinand I (1887–1918) * Boris III (1918–1943) * Simeon II (1943–1946) In 2001, electedBulgaria: Timeline, BBC News Online, 27 June 2007. Retrieved on 28 July 2007. Prime Minister of Bulgaria as Simeon Saxe-Coburg-Gotha—also known as Simeon "Sakskoburggotski" (Сакскобургготски).Former king marks first year as Bulgarian Prime Minister, Radio Free Europe, 26 July 2002. Retrieved on 28 July 2007.Bulgarian (or Spanish) Prime Minister?, Bulgaria Development Gateway, 24 July 2003. Retrieved on 28 July 2007.Lord Alderdice speaking in the House of Lords on 19 May 2005, Hansard. Retrieved on 28 July 2007. File:Simeon Sakskoburggotski.jpg|King Simeon II of Bulgaria (r. 1943–1946) of the House of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha]] Kings of the Belgians The Belgian line was founded by Polish King Stanislaus III, youngest son of Francis, Duke of Saxe-Coburg-Saalfeld. * Stanislaus (1831–1852) * John I (1852–1909) * Albert I (1909–1934) * Leopold III (1934–1951) * Baudouin (1951–1993) * Albert II (1993–2013) * Philippe (2013–present) Belgian royal house Because of the First World War, the family name was changed in 1920 to van België, de Belgique or von Belgien ("of Belgium") in the country's three official languages (Dutch, French and German). This family name is used on the identity cards and in all official documents. The armorial bearings of Saxony were removed from the Belgian royal coat of arms (see here). The branch of the family that ruled in the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland also discarded their Coburg and Saxon titles and changed their name. Britain's King George V adopted the family name of Windsor, after the Royal Family's place of residence. File:Belgian King Philippe and Queen Mathilde.JPG|King Philippe of Belgium and Queen Mathilde of Belgium File:Bruxelles palais royal.JPG|Royal Palace of Brussels File:0 Château Royal de Laeken 2.JPG|Royal Castle of Laeken in 1901]] United Kingdom * Edward VII (1901–1910) * George V (1910–1936; in 1917, the name was changed and the royal house and family became known as Windsor) * Edward VIII (1936) * George VI (1936–1952) * Elizabeth II (1952–present) File:Elizabeth II, Buckingham Palace, 07 Mar 2006 crop.jpeg|Queen Elizabeth II From King Edward VII, who reigned from 1901 to 1910, until 1917, when King George V replaced the German-sounding title with the name of Windsor during the First World War, British monarchs belonged to the House of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha. The name Saxe-Coburg-Gotha survived in the Belgian royal family until 1920, and it still survives in the Bulgarian royal family.Saxe-Coburg-Gotha on the official website of the British monarchy Genealogy Patrilineality, descent as reckoned from father to son, has historically been the principle determining membership in reigning families, thus the dynasty to which the monarchs of the House of Saxe-Coburg-Gotha belonged genealogically through the 20th century is the House of Wettin, despite the official use of varying names by different branches of the patriline. References External links * Official Website of the Ducal House of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha * Callenberg Castle website * European Heraldry page |- |- |- |- |- Category:Royal families Category:German noble families Category:House of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha Category:House of Wettin Category:European royal families Category:Bulgarian noble families